The Five Marauders
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: "Lily you have a Hot Chocolate mustache," James said. "Oh," She said taking her sleeve up to wipe it off but James pushed her hand away. "I've got it," He said moving his face towards her to kiss her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey let's talk to my friend JK Rowling_

_JK- How are you Caitie?  
Me- Oh I am wonderful. Did you know I am writing a fan fiction about the Marauders?  
JK- Really that's fasanating. I am busy OWNING the Marauders_

_Me- I know. It's so nice you'll let me use them in my Fan Fictions :D_

_JK- Well as long as they know you ARE NOT Me _

_Me- I hope so_

_JK- Well I have to go Busy Busy Bee_

_There you have it my friend JK Rowling Owns The Harry Potter Characters NOT ME!_

_What if Lily and James didn't met the way they had in the train? Would things have changed at all?_

The Five Marauders

Lily sat down, "What wizards and witches are you related to? Have I heard of them?" Someone in her compartment in the train asked.

"Well I-uh I'm the only magic one in my family," She shifted around awkwardly.

"Oh so there's a filthy little MUDBLOOD In our compartment? Severus why didn't you tell us? You are friends with a Mudblood."

"Let's curse her," Someone whispered.

Snape sat there awkwardly and Lily jumped up. Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Did I hear the word _Mudblood_?" The boy asked.

"Ah yes there is a filthy Mudblood in here," Said someone pointing at Lily.

"Well I- uh," Lily was getting ready to jump out the train window or something; she figured this boy hated her as much as everyone else.

"Well my dearest friends we won't be cursing anyone because of their blood status today thank you," The boy with black messy hair said.

"And this lovely lady may join my compartment if she pleases." The boy said added.

Lily went to this mysterious savior's compartment. "I'm Lily Evans," She smiled politely at him "Thank you for what you did back there."

He smiled at her "No problem I'm James Potter."

He gestured to a handsome boy with black hair, "This is Sirius Black, by God the poor bloke's family are a bunch of Slytherins."

He and Sirius laughed, "HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" Her face turned as red as her hair, she was fuming with anger.

"Nothing just, well there was this wizard, Slytherin of course and he went of killing people and someday we will probably all die cause of him," James finished.

Lily was as confused as ever but the compartment went silent.

A boy with shaggy blonde hair said, "James we shouldn't talk about him like that it may come back and bite us on the butt."

Then they all laughed. The blonde boy who spoke looked sulky and sick!

A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair walked in, "I'm Catherine future Gryffindor may I sit here?"

They laughed and nodded.

"I'm Lily this is James and Sirius," She said pointing to the two boys, "And this is…"

"I'm Remus Lupin," Said the blonde boy.

"Oh well what houses are you going to be in?" She asked curiously.

"Gryffindor," James said lifting an imaginary sword, "Where brave dwell at heart, like my dad."

Lily looked over into Catherine's eyes "I don't know, I don't have parents that were magic so I can't be in their house and I dunno what house I want to be in."

Catherine smiled, "You'll be in Gryffindor for sure." She smiled at Lily.

Lily looked down solemnly. Severus had told her Gryffindor was the worst.

"I'm not sure I want to go anymore," Lily said in a weak voice, "My best friend didn't even stand up for me when people were being mean to me."

She looked down, "Ah but Lily you have us now," James smiled at her.

A rather chubby boy who looked somewhat mouse like walked into the compartment.

"I'm Peter can I sit here?" He asked with a small voice.

"Sure," everyone said brightly.

The train trudged on and James started planning a prank with Sirius.

"Well I heard the lake is a lovely place to swim," Sirius said happily.

"Let's make those jerks who hurt Lily enjoy the lake then." James and Sirius' plans elaborated until Lily finally realized they were up to something.

"Can I help? I love Pranks." Lily smiled in their direction.

"Well of course you can help," James smiled.

James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily all squeezed in one boat even though it was supposed to be four to a boat.

Hagrid shouted in their direction "Four to a boat, You'll be tipping over from too much weight."

They all stayed in the boat but the unfortunate people who had made fun of Lily had tipped over, and James gave away their prank by laughing a little too hard. The people gave him a glare.

They went into the school and the boys who had been tipped into the lake were fixed with a spell that dried their clothes and hair, but they stood out still because they looked cold angry and couldn't stop glaring at the people who were in James boat. Sirius howled with laughter noticing one of the people who had been in the boat was his cousin Bellatrix. Suddenly a strict looking Woman with a pursed mouth in a face that looked like a Permanent Scowl introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. They waited to be allowed into the room. The door opened into a large room that could've fit a house inside. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky.

They got in line and Professor McGonagall started calling names from the list in alphabetical order.

Abbot, Harvey

"Ravenclaw," the hat screamed the second it touched Harvey's head.

Black, Sirius

"_Hmm very curious, Black family has been in Slytherin for ages but you seem to fit better in_," The Hat whispered.

"GYRIFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table exploded with applause.

The sorting went on and the Remus, James, Lily and Peter joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin, A few others joined the Gryffindor table named Alice, Hayley, Mary and of course Catherine. The people who had called Lily a Mudblood were in Slytherin.

The sorting finished and all the student's were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I have a few things to say but I think we should leave that until after we eat." He snapped and food appeared.

**A/N : The whole Voldemort thing gonna kill them all I had to say cause well he DOES Kill everyone in the compartment. **

**Okay so this chapter is gonna be either really long or really short when I upload it. I think I spent to much time describing the train incident. Well you notice James and Lily don't wanna kill each other ;D Good eh? I really like reviews. Reviews = LOVE! **

**Any Ideas for the fan fiction? **

**P.S I know it's gonna be **_**VERY**_** different from the amazing JK Rowling's idea's but I just thought it would be extremely fun to write.**

Love

**Caitie **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey let's talk to my friend JK Rowling_

_JK- How are you Caitie?  
Me- Oh I am wonderful. Did you know I am writing a fan fiction about the Marauders?  
JK- Really that's fasanating. I am busy OWNING the Marauders_

_Me- I know. It's so nice you'll let me use them in my Fan Fictions :D_

_JK- Well as long as they know you ARE NOT Me _

_Me- I hope so_

_JK- Well I have to go Busy Busy Bee_

_There you have it my friend JK Rowling Owns The Harry Potter Characters NOT ME!_

The Five Marauders

Chapter Two

The new Gryffindors followed their prefect Patricia Simms up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Whoa, Portraits can talk here?" Lily asked James in awe.

"Yep," He smiled at her.

"Lemon Drops," The prefect said to the portrait. It opened into a large room with a crackling fire.

"This is the common room; Dormitories are downstairs on the left for boys and on the right for girls."

They went to their dormitories and fell asleep their heads hit their pillows, all exhausted from the long journey and full from the feast.

They woke up the next morning excited for classes and learning magic. Lily met the boys in the common room and they compared their schedules. Although they already knew they would be the same schedule they were excited to see who was doing classes with them.

_Gryffindor 1__st__ year schedule_

_1. Transfiguration – Slytherins_ (James groaned at this)

_2. Potions – Slytherins _("Seriously?" James asked. "Nope just Sirius," Sirius smiled.)

_3. History of Magic – Ravenclaw _(James and Sirius cheered at this)

_4. Charms – Hufflepuff_

_5. Flying – Ravenclaw_

(Cheers from Sirius and James made people turn their heads towards them)

_6. Defense against the Dark Arts – Slytherin _("Ughhh")

"Well looks like it's time for Transfiguration," Lily said brightly.

"It's Seven in the morning classes don't start until ten," Remus said knowingly

"I know but I am just so excited," Lily smiled.

"We couldn't tell," Sirius laughed.

They went down to breakfast in the Great Hall and the mail came in.

"Mail already?" Asked James.

"It's the first day," Sighed Remus.

Lily looked up in awe at the owls swopping down in the great hall. An owl landed in front of her.

"Mail for me," She asked herself.

She opening the letter.

_Lily, Sorry for not sticking up for you on the train, I really should have but I was scared. We have some lessons together so I guess I'll see you then,_

_Severus._

"So Lil's who's it from?"

"Oh Severus," She said glancing towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh," James said sadly.

"What is it mate?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you latter," James whispered.

**A/N : So classes in the next chapter :D Are you excited?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey let's talk to my friend JK Rowling_

_JK- How are you Caitie?  
Me- Oh I am wonderful. Did you know I am writing a fan fiction about the Marauders?  
JK- Really that's fasanating. I am busy OWNING the Marauders_

_Me- I know. It's so nice you'll let me use them in my Fan Fictions :D_

_JK- Well as long as they know you ARE NOT Me _

_Me- I hope so_

_JK- Well I have to go Busy Busy Bee_

_There you have it my friend JK Rowling Owns The Harry Potter Characters NOT ME!_

The Five Marauders

Chapter Three

The first few months at Hogwarts went super fast. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily had started calling themselves the Marauders, or the Trouble Makers. Vacation for Christmas was coming soon and Lily, James, and Sirius were staying for the holiday while Peter and Remus were going home. When vacation started Lily started to feel bad for staying.

"Mom really wants me home," Lily said.

"Hey so does mine but I'm staying for Sirius," James replied.

"Mine doesn't I mean a Gryffindor in an all Slytherin family," Sirius laughed.

"They must be so proud," Joked James.

"Let's go to the kitchens," Sirius suggested.

"Yes," James and Lily agreed.

The three of them squeezed under the invisibility cloak and were on their way. They had already learned almost everything about the castle including dozens of shortcuts. They approached a painting of fruit and James tickled the pear on the picture. It giggled and opened into a huge kitchen with house elves.

"Can we get anything for you," A house elf asked.

"Three hot chocolates please," Sirius said.

They sat down on the chairs around a small table.

"Here you are," Said a house elf carrying three mugs of hot chocolate.

Lily sipped her hot chocolate slowly. She brought the mug down from her lips.

"Lily you have a Hot Chocolate mustache," James said.

"Oh," She said taking her sleeve up to wipe it off but James pushed her hand away.

"I've got it," He said pulling his face towards her and kissing her gently. She had turned away so he kissed her check instead of her lips.

"James don't you dare do that again," Lily threatened.

"So much for that mate," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius," He growled.

Lily got up awkwardly and left, she thanked the house elves on her way out.

"James why did you do that?"

"It was just so tempting."

"It was a bad idea, she's gonna be mad for a while," Sirius said.

"I know I just wished she liked me."

**A/N : I decided to speed the series up just a bit! Plus I was drinking Chocolate milk today and felt inspired…. **

**How did you feel about James first rejection…. Poor James! Even when she doesn't hate him she still rejects him**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : And so they find out about our favorite characters secret**.

"Well Remus I know what's going on," Lily said simply when he came back from vacation.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well I've been mad at James," Remus gave her a questioning look "Long story," She said simply. "Anyway James is always with Sirius and Catherine or Alice weren't here and you and Peter were gone so I've had time to think and your always gone at full moon and well I know that you are," She lowered her voice to an extremely quiet whisper "A _werewolf_."

Remus eyes light up with fear "Me, No I'm not."

Lily rolled her eyes "Don't lie to me Mr."

Remus looked down embarrassed "Okay fine I am. Are you scared? Are you going to hate me?"

"Remus Lupin I am not scared. I've told James and Sirius and they're okay with it too I would've done a memory charm if they wouldn't have been!" She added seeing his worried look. "We were thinking and we could become animagus, you know like animals, and you couldn't hurt us because you would only hurt _People _we started looking up ways to do it." She started to sound excited telling him their plan. "Well I swear it would've taken them ages to come up with it alone they, like, fear the library. I literally had to drag them in there."

"Okay Lily slow down, Professor Dumbledore trusts me and I can't betray his trust by putting my friends in danger."

"To bad Remus we've already started learning the spell. We'll have it down soon. It's really complicated magic and we'll need a ton of practice to get it right though."

"Lily I don't want to betray his trust he let me in but no other head master would have they would've been to scared I'd hurt the students and I can't just let you."

"Remus we'd do it anyway so it doesn't matter you won't be betraying his trust and we won't get caught."

"Come on Lily you can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can and I will. Just one question, Do you trust Peter with your secret cause we think he should be in on this too."

"Oh I GIVE UP! I'll lose this no matter what."

"Yes Remus you will."

"Well than tell me why you were mad at James."

"Oh that," She blushed and giggled. "He tried to kiss me."

"You didn't want him to?"

"No It's not that it's just WE'RE ELEVEN!"

"True but he is in LOVE with you!"

"Eleven year olds don't fall in love."

"Ya, I guess your right he shouldn't have tried to kiss you should he?"

"Nope come on let's go to class we've got Double Potions today, With Slytherin YUCK!"

"Oh my favorite," Remus rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway to the potions room.

They bumped into some familiar faces on the way to potions "Hey Sev," Lily said happily. "Hey Goyle hey Avery." She added her voice a note lower and much less happy.

"Hey Lily," Severus hugged her than stepped away embarrassed by the glares Goyle and Avery were giving him.

"Sit with me today in potions?" She asked happily.

"Of course my lady," He said tipping an invisible hat forward. Lily laughed and put her arm around his shoulder and they walked down the hallway like that.

**A/N : And so the drama continues!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Marauder Meeting," Lily called at the top of her lungs throughout the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily term has barley even started why do we need a marauder meeting?" Sirius asked slightly miffed.

"Well I need to talk to all of you," She said as the boys were slowly appearing. Standing up from arm chairs or getting off the floor where they were stretched out doing homework. After a few minutes all of them were standing around Lily.

"To the Library," Lily smiled.

"Lily it's the second week back at school chill we can do our homework perfectly fine," James smirked.

"It's not that I need to tell you guys something in private about our special friend," she glanced at Remus and they all understood.

"Oh that guy he's over rated anyway let's just avoid him," Sirius said throwing his head back laughing at his own joke.

"Sirius," Remus growled under his breath.

"Don't go Moony on us," James joked and they all laughed.

"That's a pretty good nickname isn't it?" Sirius barked.

"Sure is," Remus agreed.

"Then it's settled Remus is now Moony and we're going to the library." Lily said sternly.

"I don't want to go to the library," Peter complained.

"Oh come on Pete she'll bite our heads off if we don't go," James said smiling.

Lily laughed and went through the portrait hole and started walking to the library knowing at least Remus and James would follow. Remus because it concerned him and James because he was… well James. She walked down the corridor and went down the stairs but she unfortunately forgot the trick stair and her right leg fell completely through the stair so she was caught there screaming her head off until the other four marauders got there and James heaved her out of the stair case.

"There," He smiled "You're free."

"Ouch that felt like it was eating my leg off," Lily said tears streaking her face from the pain.

"I'm sorry maybe a hug will make it better?" He asked hopefully with his arms open.

"Normally I'd say 'In your dreams' but I'm in too much pain to say that," She said and embraced him.

"Awwww," Sirius chocked out laughing.

"Shut up," James said after they had stopped hugging and he wacked Sirius over the head.

"That really hurt man," Sirius joked rubbing his head in fake pain.

"Let's just go to the library already it's almost 7:30 and we have to be back to the common room by 8:30," Remus sighed.

They walked a little more carefully to the library but Lily stopped them before they got there and led them into an empty classroom. "Here we are now we need to talk about this whole animagus thing,"

"We're in second year Lily how do you except us to do such advanced magic?" Peter asked.

"Well you boys," She looked around at them. "Would be in a heap of trouble without me here to make sure we get this done." She finished but then decided to add, "Before Christmas."

"WHAT?" The boys said in unison and even Remus was shocked.

"Look I know you guys can do it and when I was in Diagon Alley I found a book that explained all about becoming animagi," She looked very proud of herself.

"So when do we start practicing?" James asked excitedly.

"Tonight," She smiled and pulled out a thick book from underneath her robe that told all about becoming animagi. All the dangers, the reasons being one is good and of course the spell.

"Okay so it says here that you first have to brew a potion to see what form of animal you will be able to take easiest," Lily said slowly reading the book.

"How will we do that?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Well Professor Slughorn said if I ever wanted to 'Experiment' I could use the potions room as long as I told him I was in there," She admitted embarrassed.

"Well tell him you're going in, and let's get to work," James suggested.

"It's not that easy," Lily said, "Some of the ingredients for the potion well we don't have."

"Well I can take them from his private stores," James smiled widely.

"Don't tell me you're going to use that stupid cloak?"

"Of course I am and it's not stupid it's brilliant," he smiled.

"Fine do it but don't get caught we'll start the potion tomorrow in the mean time let's find out what we have to do after we use the potion," Lily said. "Okay so the book says we need to focus on the animal we are to become and we use this spell," She pointed at the book, "And we'll become that animal."

"Easy," James said.

"Not really," Lily said. "It may be easy for you and Sirius but me and Peter are going to have some issues cause no offense Pete but we suck at transfiguration."

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get going to the common room and James you go get the potion ingredients," She trust the book at him and they walked back to the seventh floor.

**A/N : Longer than Normal Chapter. I am so proud I did this. LOLZ! It took me well… Forever cause I got distracted writing a different fan fiction. Well Here ya go! I think you guys would enjoy….**

**The Lily Evans Theory and They Never Switched Secret Keepers both by me and also Fan fictions I've really enjoyed.**

**Second Chances By .Name**

**Decoy by fearlessforevermore**

**And that's all for today but if you guys have any you think I'd like tell me in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I got it," James smiled walking into the common room with his bag full of potion supplies.

"Good job," Sirius and Peter said at the same time which earned Peter a glare from Sirius.

"Don't say things at the same time as me," He snarled somewhat dog like.

"Okay," Squeaked Peter scared. Sirius through his head back and laughed a barking laugh.

"Well congratulations James now we need some sleep if we are going to start tomorrow," Lily smiled and Remus nodded in agreement. Even though he wasn't going to become an Animagus he was still going to watch his friends and if they were tired they would complain. The boys walked to their dormitory while Lily sat down at the fire place next to Catherine.

"Hey Catherine," Smiled Lily brightly as she occupied the chair near her best, girl, friend.

"Hey Lils," Catherine said her voice rather dull.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked immediately.

"Nothing Lily," A crease appeared between her eye brows and her face became more of a scowl. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you mad at me?" Lily asked and her face turned red in embarrassment, she wasn't sure why she was embarrassed, she just was.

"Yes Lily I am," Catherine said and she averted her eyes from the girl and looked down at the essay that lay in her lap.

"Why?" She asked shocked although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Well you spend all your time with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or Severus and you never have time for just us girls. I want a night that's just Alice, You, Marlene, Hayley, and I. We never do that anymore, we stopped in the middle of last year and it's just gone downhill ever since. It's like you don't even care we exist anymore Lily," Catherine said sadly.

"Catherine your right, On Saturday night it will be us girls and we'll have a girl's night. I promise I won't plan anything else."

"Why not tomorrow night, it's a Friday," Catherine suggested.

"I have plans already," Lily looked down.

"Oh okay, Saturday night, no backing down! Promise?"

"Swear," Lily stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

"Well I'm going to bed Good night," Lily went to the dormitories where there were five, four poster beds. She smiled looking around the room and remembering her second night at Hogwarts. She had been so tired she couldn't even think the first night.

_*Flash back*_

_Lily looked around the room in awe. It was just so, magical. Everything at the school was of course, but this room was in a different sense. She and Petunia had tried to share a room before but it never worked out for them. Petunia always messed up Lily's stuff and vice versa. She saw that she'd be sharing with five completely willing and happy girls who loved magic and who were like her. The thought made her smile, people who were like her, not freaks like her sister thought. It was nothing like the room she had, had in the boring brick house with white shutters and a picket fence. Typical perfect family sort of house you see on TV. No, she was in a castle and she was meeting new people who see knew she was going to like. _

_Lily found the bed with her trunk and she hopped on it. Suddenly, the girl named Alice jumped from the bed beside her onto her bed. Lily dropped her pajamas she had been holding to change into and picked up a pillow, she'd never done this before, she wacked Alice in the head, hoping she hadn't hit the girl to hard. Alice looked at her in shock and a smile light up her face; she grabbed a pillow and smacked Lily back. Suddenly all the girls were in a pillow fight, like the ones best friends had on TV, only better. They squealed and giggled, hitting each other in the faces, backs, necks, legs, and just laughed. _

_They soon became bored with just hitting each other, "violence solves nothing after all," Hayley had said trying to sound like a professor. They had all laughed at this remark and soon enough they ended up playing truth or dare, and telling which boys they thought were cute on the train and they told all about their lives before Hogwarts. They had gone to bed far too late and woke up very groggy and exhausted the next morning but it had been one of the best nights of their lives. They had formed a bond of friendship that wouldn't die._

_*End of Flash back*_

**Boys Dormitory**

"Lily is insane if she thinks we can learn to be Animagus by Christmas," Sirius moaned. Even he knew he couldn't do that. He was the second best in the entire transfiguration class, next to James of course.

"Lily isn't insane she just has a good heart and has faith in us," James said dreamily. Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"Hey look Lily looks like a pillow make out with her," Sirius barked. James did as he was told then threw the pillow back at Sirius.

"Should've thought of the fact that it's your pillow before you told me to kiss it," He smirked.

"Yep I'm sleeping with Lily," Sirius joked. "Oh and she is loving it."

"Oh well I'll sleep with every other girl in the world, wait never mind Sirius will take care of that for me."

All four boys laughed. "Ah give Sirius a break he hasn't had sex," Remus said and then added "yet," As an afterthought. They all laughed again.

"Give it up boys we are only twelve," James smiled and they agreed.

"Oh come on Jamsey you can get it on and you know it," Sirius joked.

"And Sirius knows that cause Jamsey was getting it on with him," Remus said.

Peter squeaked, "Oh."

**A/N : I had issues ending this chapter cause it was one of the easiest chapters I've ever written**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on guys," Lily said running down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Lily not so fast remember what happened last ti-" but James warning was to slow and Lily was once again caught in the trick stair.

"Ouch, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The boys sighed and James, because he'd hex anyone else who touched her, picked Lily up from the stair. Lily was once again crying from the trick stairs pain.

"Thanks James I owe you one," She breathed.

"You owe me like six," He laughed.

"True come on," And she started running down the stairs again and didn't stop until they had reached the room where they would be brewing the Animagus potion.

"It only takes two hours to brew which is surprising because I thought it would take a month," Lily smiled as she started the potion. The boys only watched because Lily knew what to do and they would defiantly mess it up. Two slow hours later the potion was finished. Lily had Remus help her pour it into four separate viles and she corked them and they took them to an empty classroom.

"Who want's to go first?" Lily asked.

"ME!" Sirius raised his hand and jumped up and down imitating Lily when she knew the answer to a question, Lily smacked him and Remus threw him a vile of the potion. He quickly took off the cork and put his head back pouring the potion in his mouth, and he saw a big black dog behind his eyes. He smiled and James and Peter looked confused.

"It shows YOU the animal you're going to be in your mind," Lily explained seeing the confused looks on the boys faces. "Sirius what were you?"

"A big black dog," He said excitedly.

"Okay me next," Lily tipped her head back and poured the potion down her throat. She saw a lovely red doe, it looked very gentle and small and very graceful. "I'm a deer."

"I know dear," James put his arm around her and she ducked to escape his grasp.

"NO! I am a doe! That's my animal," She sighed. "And for that you get to go LAST!"

"Aw Lils come on!"

"Nope your last, come on Pete you can do it," She said encouragingly to the scared looking boy and she pushed the potion vile in his hands. He saw a small brown rat.

"Ughh Guys I want a re do I'm a rat," He said sadly.

"You can't have re dos," Lily sighed. "Come on James the day only has so many hours," She said in a fake annoyed voice.

"Okay," He took the last vile of potion and he saw a brilliant brown stag with hazel eyes and circles that surrounded them. "Hey Lily I'm a Stag and you're a doe that means we are going to have little baby deer together when we're married," He winked at her.

"Shut up," She laughed.

"Okay but seriously I'm a Stag it's pretty cool!"

"Well guys back to the common room tomorrow we practice the transfiguration part of it," She smiled. "Wait sorry I promised Catherine a girls night tomorrow so Sunday we practice."

"Got it," Sirius smiled.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. And muttered the password to the fat lady, they crawled through the portrait hole.

"Wow it's late," Lily said yawning. "Love you boys! Night!" She smiled and walked to her dorm.

"I LOVE YOU TO LILY!" James called.

"Twelve year olds can love but they can't be IN love James," She turned around smiling.

"How old do you have to be, to be in love?"

"Well it depends on your maturity level and gits like you who pull pranks on their _'Loves'_ best friends certainly can't be in love," She laughed.

"Wait what?"

"Stop pranking Severus," She said now becoming angry.

"Oh Okay! I will! Sorry Lily! I do love you," He smiled and ran to his dorm before she could say anything.

"Ugh," Lily sighed and walked into the dorm room. Hayley and Alice were doing makeup, Catherine and Mary were sitting on their beds gossiping about boys. They turned nodded at her and went straight back to what they were doing and it was then, Lily realized, she had really hurt her friends and they weren't going to forgive her to easily.

"Hey girls," She smiled. "Want to play a game of truth or dare?"

"Yes," The cried in unison.

"We could invite other Gryffindors and play in the common room," Mary suggested. They all agreed it would be fun to play truth or dare, but only with the second years.

"And then tomorrow is still girl's night right?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Course Lils! Oh this is going to be so much fun," Catherine babbled on.

Lily knocked on the boy's dormitory door, and Sirius answered it. "What do you want, oh sorry hey Lily." He said changing his tone when he saw who it was.

"Hey Sirius do you boys want to play truth or dare?" She asked.

"Yes," Sirius smiled. "I do but Peter is asleep so he can't play. HEY JAMES, MOONY! Want to play truth or dare."

"I don't actually want to be called Moony." Remus laughed but came to the door. James bolted to the door as well and they walked back to the common room.

"So how exactly is Peter asleep? It's a Friday and it's only 8:30," Lily asked.

"We were actually wondering the same thing," Remus mused. They all laughed and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay so to make it fair we're playing spin the bottle truth or dare," Lily said. "So you spin and whoever it lands on goes first."

"Dang it," Muttered James whose eyes had become excited with the words spin the bottle, Alice, who was sitting beside him, smacked him in the head. Lily spun the bottle that lay in the middle of the circle and it landed on Hayley.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare," She smiled flashing her straight white teeth.

"I dare you to write a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her transfiguration is a waste of time," James said.

"Hey I was going to dare her but that's a good dare so I dare you to do that."

"Okay someone get me a quill and some parchment," Hayley smiled and Lily reached into her bag and got out some.

_Dear McGonagall,_

_There are some serious flaws in the coursework of your subject, for one, I don't see the purpose of needing to transfigure things if you can summon them. Also what is the need for turning a rabbit into a cup? I don't even own a rabbit, why should I be able to turn it into a cup? I think I'd rather waste my time in potions, sitting next to a Slytherin than I would in your class._

_You're Favorite Student of all time,_

_Hayley Anne Bones_

"You sound like a total prat," Sirius smirked, The Gryffindors laughed.

"Well wasn't that the point?"

"I think it was, so let's send this letter," Lily smiled.

"Got it I'll go get my owl, oh wait it's after curfew," She said sarcastically. Lily glanced at James and he immediately took the letter and walked to the dormitory.

"What is he doing?"

"Mailing the letter," Lily, Sirius and Remus said simply.

"He keeps his owl in the dorms?"

"No, but he is mailing the letter," Lily said quickly.

They waited until James came back and laughed at the trouble Hayley would be in. Hayley spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Truth or dare?" She asked smiling.

"Truth," He said quickly.

"Oh fine than make it difficult," Hayley smirked. "If you could have anything in the entire world what would you want?"

"Lily," he said simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Not happening," She sighed.

"I can still wish," He said hopefully.

"Wish all you want, twelve year olds can't be in love," Lily said.

"You have too little faith in my emotional ability and perhaps too much on my transfiguring ability," He laughed and so did the other marauders but the Hayley, Alice, Catherine, and Mary looked very confused.

"Private joke," Lily muttered quickly.

"Yeah just a joke," James smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Catherine. She squealed.

"Finally I've been absolutely dying to go! I pick dare."

"I dare you to go out with Sirius," He smirked knowing his best friend would appreciate him.

"What if Sirius doesn't want to go out with me," She raised her eyebrow.

"Sirius wants to go out with you and Sirius likes to talk in third person," Sirius said.

"Well its settled Sirius and Catherine sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lily and Alice sang the kissing song and Catherine spun. It landed on Lily. Lily gasped and then smiled.

"Well I guess I have to say truth," She smiled innocently.

"Okay than," Catherine thought for a moment. "Why won't you go out with James? And stop saying because of age."

"Cause he's one of my best friends and I don't want to date a friend. He pranks Sev even though Sev is always nice to me and he needs to level his head out a bit."

"Wait so you won't date a friend? You want to date an enemy. Perhaps You-Know-Who is looking for a girlfriend," Sirius joked.

"Aww Shut up Sirius," Lily said annoyed.

"No I don't think I will! I am not saying you have to date James, but the thing is, he loves you and you may not think so but he does. You should hear him talk about you when you aren't around, Lily this, Lily that, would Lily like this, Should I buy Lily this, it's really kind of annoying. James will wait for you, for a long time and he won't be getting over you, ever, so when you think he's old enough and mature enough, even though half the pranks we pull your involved in planning, just give him a chance."

"Sirius," Lily said. "That was oddly deep and emotional for you."

"Aw Lily shucks I'm blushing," Sirius said hiding his face in fake embarrassment.

Lily reached out and spun the bottle again. The game continued for a few hours with some really good dares, and some even better truths from people, than Sirius spun and it landed on Lily.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," She grinned because they had agreed a while ago they'd only do a certain number of spins and this was it. She was taking a risk.

"Kiss Jamesy," Sirius said smiling.

"Wh-WHAT?" She yelled.

"You can't back down Lily!"

"I hate to make you do anything you don't want to but Lily you wanted to play in the first place."

Comments like that were made and Lily quickly kissed him on the lips.

"It's late goodnight," Lily ran to the dormitory embarrassed.

A/N : Well that was… Intresting.

Please press the review button. I'm going to name the button Joe! PRESS JOE! DO IT!


	8. Chapter 8

They were practicing in the transfiguration room, all of them had gotten their Animagus form perfectly, except Peter. They were the animals they had seen in their minds.

Remus was so grateful for what his friends were doing for him, they had no Idea.

"WE GOT IT," Lily screamed as they Peter transformed for the first time into his Animagus and back into human form.

"YES!" They all shouted and cheered. It was a day to celebrate.

"Lily you were right! We could do this before Christmas vacation!" Sirius yelped.

"Well we had to! We can't be staying over Christmas," She smiled. "I am going to New York."

"Like in America?" Peter asked dumbly.

"Yes in America," Lily was visibly excited she didn't even call him stupid, something she normally would've done.

"Well you're leaving tomorrow than?" James asked.

"Yep," Lily said brightly.

James was disappointed she couldn't come to the Ball his parents were hosting but he was glad to see her so excited so he smiled.

"That's really cool," James smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare again," Sirius suggested.

"No!" Lily shouted.

"Oh fine!"

"Look I have to pack," Lily smiled at the boys.

"Hey Lils," James said. "I turn thirteen soon. Can thirteen year olds be in love?"

"NO! THIRTEEN YEAR OLDS CAN'T BE IN LOVE!"

"Well they obviously can," He muttered so she couldn't hear.

Lily walked out into the hall and went to her dormitory where she packed her things. This would be the best trip ever, so she thought.

**A/N: Yes Really short. But bad things are happening in New York! Be warned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Super mature chapter. **

Lily was lost, her parents had disappeared and she was alone in New York. It was getting dark and she was becoming scared. She had no clue where she was, she didn't even know what her hotel was called. She had been wandering the city alone for hours trying to find them. She sat down on a bench and soon was absorbed in sleep.

She woke suddenly and the pain was jolting her in ways she hadn't felt pain before. She opened her eyes and saw was happening. She opened her mouth to scream but a man leaned towards her, as though to kiss her, and bit her lips together. They began to bleed under the pressure, she tried to reach down and pull him out of her only to realize that he was holding down her arms. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes began to water because of the pain.

When the man finally stopped, he let her back into the streets of New York. She was still alone, still scared, and now she had just been raped. She ran down the streets her face covered in blood from the bites, her hair messy, and her eyes red and blurred. She kept running and soon she came across a building that looked really familiar. This was the hotel she was staying in.

She ran inside and pressed the button on the lift, praying her parents would be inside the room. It slowly crept up to the sixth floor. She finally got there and went to room 613 where she knocked on the door, to her surprise her parents were in there. They took a sweeping look over their daughter and knew something was wrong. She hated having to recall the event for her parents; they booked a flight home that night.

She wrote to the marauders the moment she got home.

_Dear James,_

_Bad things happened in New York. Really bad. To scary to recall. Anyway, I am back in the Country. I miss you a ton! Talk to you soon?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm scared. Awful things happened while I was in New York! I miss you a ton. I'm back now. We left early._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_

_Dear Remus, _

_Hey. We came back from New York early. Something happened there and it scared my parents a lot, and me even more so. I don't think I'll ever go near that city again. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_

_Dear Peter,_

_Hey. I'm back early. Something bad happened in New York. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_

She sent them all with her owl hoping that she would be able to deliver them all tonight. Her owl did of course and was back at about two in the morning. She waited outside the window for Lily to wake up, but Lily hadn't been able to sleep since what had happened. Suddenly the phone rang. She ran to pick it up before it could wake anyone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"What do you mean Bad things happened in New York?" James voice was clear and concerned.

"I got lost," She said briefly.

"That isn't that bad. Something else had to have happened," He was worried. "I would've called sooner but my house doesn't have a phone. I floo powdered to Remus' house."

"So Remus is there?"

"Yes," James said and he handed the phone to Remus.

"Lils what happened?" He was also clearly worried.

"I really don't think I want to tell anyone," She said her voice now thick with tears. "Can I floo over too?" She asked.

"Of course," Remus said.

They hung up and Lily left her parents a note of where she was going. They would be worried anyway even though it was a friend so she left the phone number and an address. It wouldn't help considering he lived in Ireland and they lived in Britain but, she figured she ought to do that because her parents would freak out if she were gone again.

She arrived in Remus' house about an hour after she had hung up the phone. She had attempted to hide where the scar was around her lips, but she failed miserably. So of course the first thing the boys do is stare right where she had been bitten by the man.

"What happened Lily?" Said a scared Sirius who had apparently joined the two along with Peter.

"Can we invite the Gryffindor girls too? I don't want to have to recall this more than once."

"Sure," Remus said and started to get out floo powder to invite the other Gryffindors. Within an hour everyone was there and curious to hear Lily's story.

"Well obviously you'd find out eventually so I figured I should tell you," She said in a strained voice. "I got lost in New York and I fell asleep on a bench. I woke up but I wasn't on a bench anymore. I was in a mans apartment and he had raped me. It was the scariest thing ever." She was crying very hardly now. "I don't think I'll ever feel safe again."

Hayley looked at Lily and slowly said, "My dad sexually abused me when I was young. I know the thing where you think you'll never feel safe. It won't pass but it will recede little by little. I can't believe an innocent girl like you had this happen to her." She said sadly. Hayley felt as though Lily needed to know that she really wouldn't feel safe.

Lily nodded at her and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry. I never knew Hayl's."

"Lily why is there a scar around your lip?"

"The man bit me really hard so I wouldn't scream."

Lily couldn't say anything else about it, she was too scared. But James knew right then and there, he wasn't going to get her to believe that he loved her for a long time. Lily at the moment didn't even believe that love existed.

_**A/N : As I said Mature chapter. Don't worry though, I'll be writing happy chapters again VERY SOON! I had Lily being raped planned from the beginning but I thought it would've been before. Next Chapter will be what happened in between the game of truth or dare and Christmas break, than the Potter Christmas party. Lots of Love, Caitie**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lily was thinking of easier times, she pulled out her diary and read the entry from the day after they had played truth or dare.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't like him can I? It was just a kiss; sparks don't really fly when you find true love. The whole firework thing was in my head. James is cute, sure, I wouldn't deny that if someone asked. I still don't think we can be in love, but if we were older I probably would be in love with him. _

_GOSH LILY ADMIT IT! _

_Okay I think I like James Potter. I still don't think I could ever date him, he's my best friend and I don't want to lose what I have with him. I wish I could just forget what had happened last night. I wish I had backed down. I wouldn't be sitting here in the empty dorm and remembering that stupid kiss. _

_He is supposed to be a Stag and I'm a Doe, so wouldn't that mean we are perfect for each other?_

_NO! I'm just being STUPID!_

_Catherine would know what to tell me but she'd also say, "I told you so!" And I don't think I can deal with that right now._

_I can't believe I'm thinking about all this, it's wasting my time._

_I wish I didn't have to go to class today, I sit next to him in potions, KILL ME! He'll be so insistent on if I liked his kissing, and I'll have to LIE!_

_Oh Crap Alice walked in! _

_Love Lily_

Lily also remembered the conversation she had with Alice.

"Hey Lily," Alice said.

"Alice I think I _liked _kissing James," Lily said desperately.

"Well I think that was the point of the dare," Alice giggled.

"But," Lily began to protest.

"Don't say anything! You know James likes you," Alice smiled. "So give him a chance. Just date him for a while!"

"NO!"

"Come on! You can say yes when he asks you at his Christmas party," Alice smiled.

"I'm not going to his Christmas party," Lily sighed. "And what if I don't want to say yes!"

"But you DO want to say yes!"

"Ughh! I hate it when your right," Lily sighed

Lily reached her hand and her fingers gently traced the scar around her mouth, she wanted to say yes to him more than anything, but she was too worried. She loved him, as a friend, and didn't want to spoil anything. James was also going to be too scared to ask her now.

Being Twelve was Difficult.

James Potter was setting up his house for the Christmas ball. His parents threw it every year but he had cleverly avoided it until this year. He'd hid in his room every other year, and last year he had stayed at Hogwarts. This year however he was being forced to participate in it. At least he was allowed to invite friends.

**A/N : Really short. Sorry! I promise the Potter Christmas Ball chapter will be really long. You'll like it I think!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sev?" Lily screamed in surprise running up to one of her best friends and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they pulled apart from the hug.

"Well Lily, your friend invited me to his party because he thought it would make you happy if I was here," Severus replied. He wasn't happy to be at James Potters Christmas ball but, he did want to be with Lily.

"That's great!" Lily said enthusiastically, "I haven't hung out with you since the Summer."

Severus and Lily had been slowly drifting apart for ages. Ever since they had been on the train on the first day of Hogwarts and the Slytherins had made fun of her, Lily had trusting him less and less, and Severus had been hanging out with cruel people more and more.

Lily's scars were healing, and her bruises were disappearing, she had her normally straight hair curled and it went down to her elbows. Her hair was the beautiful deep red of her mothers, and her bright green eyes were brought out with a touch of brown eye shadow. Her dress was a dark green with frills starting at the waist line and it draped down a little past her knees and she wore a white shawl with it.

Severus looked angry, bitter. He was growing old fast in Slytherin and with support from his so called friends, he was growing evil. Not that evil can be defined. It depends on how you look upon the word evil, but he was making mistakes that he would regret. He was wearing a dark blue dress robe which James had lent him, because James wanted Lily to be happy and he felt Severus would make her feel that way.

The night went on great until Sirius thought it would be fun to start picking on Severus. He said things like, "How's your family?" And the marauders knew Severus didn't have a very friendly family. They didn't know much about it but Lily had told them some things. He said, "How's your master You-Know-Who?"

Lily became angry with her friend and punched him square in the nose.

"OUCH!" Sirius complained. Everyone turned to look at the scene that was going on.

"What?" Lily spat at him. "Think I'm just going to stand here and let you make fun of my friend? Because you were wrong if that was the case."

"Lily," Sirius said pleadingly "I was just joking. And you," He turned to Severus, "Better be Damn Thankful you have a good friend like Lily!"

"She's nothing to me Black," Severus spat. "She's nothing but a Mudblood."

Lily's eyes filled up with tears and she ran to the door leading out of the ball room. She grabbed her brown parka and threw it on herself. She found the door that lead out of the house and she collapsed on the ground in the cold, wet, snow.

In the ballroom Sirius told James what had happened and told him to go find her and comfort her. He grabbed his grey jacket and put on black gloves, and walked outside to find Lily alone sitting in the snow. He put his hand out to help her up and coughed to get her attention. She looked up with a tear stained face and smiled to see him. She took his hand and stood up but she didn't move. She still cried and James wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to him. He closed his eyes and put his face into her hair. She hugged him and let the tears fall as she felt suddenly safer.

"James," she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"It was sweet of you to invite Sev," She said. "Thanks for doing it for me," She said slowly.

"I'm kind of regretting it."

"It's okay James! We would've had a fall out anyway," She forced a smile at him.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

She nodded. "It's cold out here."


	12. Chapter 12

James looked Lily in the eyes and smiled. She looked at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"You just have the prettiest eyes in the world Lily," He said.

"Awh, Shut up James," She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

He smiled even wider, and grabbed her arm. They both ran upstairs to avoid the rest of the party. Mainly for Lily to avoid the humiliation of going back to everyone who had seen what happened. They sat in the library, and made jokes and laughed, teased each other.

James looked her straight in the eye and said, "Lily you are the most beautiful, amazing, strong willed, kind, and let us not forget smart, girl I have ever met. I really wish you'd go out with me but I do understand why you won't. I just want you to promise, that before we leave Hogwarts when we're seventeen we will have been on at least one date together."

Lily looked at him, her green eyes wide and her lips pressed together. She looked as though she was almost, unsure at who was in front of her. Finally she spoke up in a soft whisper, "I promise you at least one date."

He smiled widely, "You know I do love you. You claim I'm too young to understand what love is but, you're wrong. I understand that it's the warm feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when you smile. I know love is you being happy, sound cheesy for someone our age to say but it's true."

Lily understood what he meant, not that her being happy was love, but, that you could understand love at such a young age.

"I believe you," She said.

He leaned in toward her and she closed her eyes.


End file.
